Fun in the Feudal Era!
by RockerGirlAnime314
Summary: Miyuki Soma was your average school girl until she begins working at the Higurashi Shrine. After falling into the Bone-Eaters well she meets Kagome, Inuyasha, and the gang. But things aren't as they seem. Why is she there? And why does she want to fight everyone for no apparent reason? "Welcome to the feudal era where there's no TV, internet, or wi-fi...wait no wi-fi CAN I LEAVE?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! My first Inuyasha story and I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1: In the Feudal Era?!

_Year 2013_

"Someone stop the bus," a girl yelled running to the bus stop.

The girl huffed as she sat next to another girl who was smirking, "Hey, Natsumi. Thanks for saving me a seat…"

"No prob, Miyuki. The least I can do for my best-est friend in the whole wide world," Natsumi said dramatically hugging Miyuki.

Miyuki smirked and the two began to giggle.

Both girls had on the same sailor uniform with a long sleeved white shirt, short green skirt (Miyuki always wears black leggings under hers), and brown dress shoes. Miyuki had thick, straight, dark hair that reaches down her back. It turns curly when wet. She is average in height. Her ears are pierced and she always seen wearing small hoop earrings in them, and she had beautiful red eyes. Natsumi had short black hair with gold highlights that stop and her shoulders. She had light brown eyes. She was a little shorter than Miyuki and also had ear piercings. The two got off the bus and began to walk into the school.

Miyuki smirked cracking her knuckles, "I wonder who I can fight today."

As she said that a gang of senior boys were lined up at the entrance of the building. It was the local gang on the school.

The leader growled, "Miyuki Soma, we're finally going to beat your ass."

"You just had to ask that question, Miyuki," Natsumi face palmed.

Miyuki just laughed and handed her stuff to Natsumi, "Because it's more fun this way. I'll meet you in class."

"Ugh, just don't be late again. Sensei will be angry," she sighed walking into the school.

Miyuki gave the group of seniors an evil look, "Will do Natsu… now to deal with you lot."

She ran and began punching all of them in the throat and threw one of them into another. She laughed like a maniac, "No one will ever beat the queen of fighting in this school mwahahaha."

Natsumi shook her head; she will never get use to this. Miyuki was the strongest fighter in the whole school. She was known as "The Black Butterfly." The upperclassman didn't like the fact that a freshman girl could be so strong, and the guys would always try to fight her to prove their strength. She remembered when rumors started that she was a gang leader, she was a yakuzu's daughter, and the government has been paying her to be an assassin. Miyuki just laughed and said if they believe that bullshit just let to idiots believe it. Natsumi looked out the classroom window and saw Natsumi drop kick one of the seniors while punching another at the same time with a blissful smile on her face.

Natsumi sweat dropped, "These people may never know that this kid is just a fight loving idiot."

The bell began to and Miyuki dropped the senior she was about to punch and said, "Shit, I'm going to be late. It was fun fools but I have to go now."

The group just groaned and the leader mumbled, "Ugh, guys I think I'm in love…ouch."

The group groaned, "Boss!"

Miyuki ran into the class and skidded to her seat sighing, "Made it! Natsumi dearest~ I'm tired"

Natsumi looked at her and laughed, "Well maybe you should cut down on the fights then."

Suddenly her energy came back and she fist pumped, "Never it's too much fun. Why would I stop?"

The teacher stood next to Miyuki and said, "Soma, stand out in the hall. You're disturbing the class."

Their teacher was a young attractive man with light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black suit and had a great sense of humor for a teacher.

Miyuki looked up and smiled, "Sensei when did you even get in?"

Her teacher smiled, "Hallway."

Miyuki got up and walked out the class. On her way out some students began to whisper.

"She's so troublesome"

"How does she even have one friend?"

"She's like a boy. She'll never get a boyfriend"

Natsumi glared at the other and looked back to Miyuki.

Miyuki gave the class a cold smirk and glared, "At least I have the balls to say what I'm thinking to people's faces unlike you self-conscious, scary ass, bastards."

Everyone's jaw dropped, except Natsumi who laughed, as she continued her way out the class. The teacher sighed and thought, "I'll have a talk with her later."

"Alright class, turn your books to page 96 and do the first ten problems. I'll be back in a second," he said walking out also.

When he got into the hallway he saw Miyuki glaring out the window deep in thought. He cleared his throat gaining her attention.

"Sup Sensei," she smiled getting out the window.

He lightly punched her in the head and said, "What have I told you about fighting first thing in the morning?"

"It went along the lines on 'don't do it'," Miyuki said rubbing the back of her head.

The teacher began to give her a nuggy, "Exactly, but you somehow manage to keep doing it."

"I can't help it, Taka! Stop you're messing up my hair," she laughed.

Nobody knew that Miyuki and their teacher Taka Yukimaru lived in the same orphanage growing up. He was like an older brother to her. It also might be his fault as to why Miyuki likes fighting so much, since he used to be a delinquent, and took her fighting with him a lot when they were younger. Something he actually regrets.

Taka sighed, "Okay, but if I see you fighting again I'm telling Baa-chan, got that?"

"Sure sure."

"Okay now go and do the first 10 problems on page 96," he said opening the door.

"Can do," she said as she went to sit back next to Natsumi.

The lesson went on without any problems, but from time to time a girl would send a nasty look in Natsumi and Miyuki's direction. They ignored it as usual. It was mainly the girls that had a problem with Miyuki. The boys thought she was pretty cool and enjoyed her company. When lunch came they went to the roof.

"Miyuki you cracked me up earlier," Natsumi said.

"Yeah, someone finally told off those stuck up bitches," their classmate Sora said. He's been friends with the two since they were younger. He had spiky blonde hair and red eyes. He was a delinquent at the school.

Another male spoke up wrapping his arms over Miyuki's shoulders, "I was getting tired of them talking about you every day. I would kick their asses if they were dudes."

He was Sora's twin brother Akito. He had long black hair pulled in a ponytail, red eyes like his brother, and ear piercings.

"I can handle myself guys. I don't let what those zombie Barbie's have to say get to me," Miyuki said scarfing down her sandwich.

Sora laughed, "You know you really act so much like a boy I forget you're a girl sometimes."

Akito pinched her cheeks, "So what she's my second adorable little brother. You're just jealous."

"You know, Akito I think it's your fault she doesn't care about her appearance like a normal girl and stop spoiling her would ya," Natsumi face palmed.

Sora laid on Natsumi's shoulder and asked, "How's work Miyuki? I heard you were working at the Higurashi shrine."

"Really?! That's the family of Kagome Higurashi," Akito said.

Natsumi asked, "Whose Kagome Higurashi?"

"She was a girl went to this school many years ago. They say she was always going missing from school periodically. They said she suffered from a ton of illnesses, but whenever she came back she looked perfectly fine, but one day she came to school totally changed…," Sora explained.

"What do you mean by totally changed," Natsumi asked.

"She was a bubbly and feisty girl, but one day she came back depressed. After graduation she just disappeared. They said that she ran away with her boyfriend, but I heard that she was really the reincarnation of a powerful dead priestess who protected the powerful Shikon Jewel. She could see demons and fought them for her whole high school career," Akito explained.

Natsumi said, "Yeah right. You don't believe that crap do you?"

Sora looked at her and said, "But it's true, and they say that the well on the Higurashi land is the portal she used to fight them."

"Miyuki, have you seen this well," Natsumi asked shaking the girl.

Miyuki's eyes were spinning and she said, "Yeah, but I never walked into the building for it."

"Why not," Sora asked pulling Natsumi off of her.

Miyuki stood up and looked over the rail, "Because my boss, Souta Higurashi, doesn't want me or anyone else to go in there. I never really asked why…"

Miyuki was curious though. Now that she thought about it, actually no one goes in there besides the head of the family. Was the Kagome story true? Oh, whatever I wonder who's going to try something after school with me?

"Wait, did you say Souta," Akito asked grabbing her hands.

Sora exclaimed, "That's Kagome's younger brother. You should totally get me an interview with him, Yuki!"

"Sora stop being a fanboy," Natsumi laughed.

"Wow, I didn't know that was his sister. Should I ask him some things about Kagome," she thought.

The day went on and at her last class she dosed off. When school was over she went home to take a quick nap before going to work. She flopped on her bed closing her eyes. She began to have a weird dream. When she opened her eyes she was in an outfit that looked like a samurai and ninja outfit. She looked around to see others dressed like samurais and ninjas battling demons. One approached her and she instinctively sliced it.

"What the hell! When did I get ninja skills and wear am I," She thought looked around the battle field again.

A ninja and samurai ran up to her and one yelled, "Commander Chou what is our next move? The demons are being to run through our troops."

Again she instinctively said, "I will go after the leader of demons and kill him. That should end this battle."

"W-wait a minute, it happened again. What the hell is going on," she thought as her body began to run after someone in a white baboon pelt.

"You won't get away this time… NARAKU," she screamed as she ran toward the white baboon, a tear falling from her eye.

Miyuki jumped out of her sleep in a cold sweat. She was out of breath and shaking.

"What the fuck was that," she said looking at her clock.

She had 20 minutes to get to work. Luckily, she lived 5 minutes away from there. She just hated to stairs. Those god forsaken stairs… She was a fit person, but when she was tired after a long day at school she was as lazy as a sloth on a good day. She changed into a purple V-neck with a monkey on it, black cargos, and white gym shoes. She put her hair in a hair ponytail with her bangs stopping just below her eyebrows and side bangs stopping at her shoulders. She placed a black beanie on her head. She grabbed her duffel bag that contained her priestess outfit, comb, brush, journal, and manga. She grabbed her keys and cellphone before heading out. As she locked the door to the apartment she thought back to the dream.

"Who the hell is this Naraku person anyway," she thought as she made her way to the shrine.

When, she got to the stairs she made a face and whined, "Why so many~?"

She heard a deep laugh she turned around to see Souta. She smiled and waved, "Hi, Souta… I mean Mr. Higurashi."

"Miyuki, you know I hate formalities. Just call me Souta. Do I always have to tell you that," he smiled. Souta was no longer a little boy and grew to become a very handsome and tall man.

She scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I keep forgetting haha."

They made their way up the stairs. Souta looked at Miyuki and asked, "So how was school today? Get into another fight?"

She smirked, "You bet. The seniors were waiting for me this morning."

"You really love fighting, huh," he asked looking at the girl.

She gave him a big smile, "Yeah it must be in my blood, but I honestly don't understand why I'm there main target."

"Is that so," Souta mumbled. He thought Miyuki was a pretty good kid and when he first saw her she reminded him of his sister…

Miyuki looked at the tall man, "Souta, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to ask," he answered looking at the girl curiously.

Miyuki took a deep breath and said, "Are the things about your sister true?"

He looked at the girl in shock.

"I-I mean I just heard about it today. I honestly didn't know you were Kagome's little brother either. I'm just curious is all," she said shyly.

Souta gave a sad smile, "It alright I don't mind. I knew would ask about this sooner or later. Yes, it's true that my sister was the reincarnation of the dead priestess Kikyo, protector of the Shikon Jewel. She used to leave home a lot to go fight demons with Inu-niichan and their friends. When she finally defeated the demon they were fighting she came home, but left again after graduation to be with Inu-niichan. We wanted her to be happy and let her go, but…"

Miyuki looked at the saddened man as tears formed in his eyes, "I do miss my big sis a lot."

She hugged the man and said, "Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's alright, but promise me this one thing Miyuki," he said looking serious.

She looked him in the eye, "What?"

"By absolutely no means are you to go near the Bone-Eaters Well," he said.

She nodded and went to get changed. She had on the traditional priestess outfit, but her pants were purple not red like most of the Higurashi priestess. She let her hair down yet again and began work. Her job was to mostly swept the grounds, play with the kids that came with their grandparents, and locked up everything at the end of the day. The sun was setting and her shift was ending. She changed back into her clothes and began to lock up the gift shop. She slung her bag over her head and began to walk to the stairs. She got the giant tree on the land and looked up. She began to think about her family. She wasn't always an orphan, and had a beautiful mother and handsome father. They both died in a car accident when she was five. She was in the car at the time, but was the only survivor. She could understand Souta's feeling completely. She loved her parents like he loved his sister. She started on her way again, but stopped when she saw a bright light.

"What's that light…," she thought as she followed the light.

She ran in the direction of it only to see the shrine the Bone-Eaters well was. She didn't want to go in, but she had an invisible force pulling her to it. It was as if she had to go to it. She walked into the shrine to see a light coming from the well.

"One thing I learned from TV is that only the dumbass goes toward the glowing object. I should turn around like now," she said looking at the glowing well.

Then she heard a faint, "_Miyuki…"_

She snapped her head back to look at the she had that nagging feeling to walk up to the well and though, "I hope this was worth it."

The light began to glow brighter and she tripped into the well. As she fell she screamed, "This is going to hurt like hell!"

She opened her eyes to see herself floating in a starry looking place. She looked around as she felt a force pulling her down.

When the glowing stopped she looked up to see the sky and said, "The sky… that can't be right."

She began to climb up the roots in the well. When she got to the top she was outside in the wide open forest. It was actually pretty beautiful.

She stepped on the grass and said, "Oh my god! What they said about the well was true?!"

"Hello, who are you?"

Miyuki turned around to see a girl who looked her age in the same school uniform she has a home. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. She recognized her, but wanted to make sure…

"I'm Miyuki Soma. Where am I and who are you," she asked walking to the girl.

The girl's eyes widened after she looked at her clothes and the way she spoke, "You're from the other side of the well aren't you?"

Miyuki nodded, "I guess that's the best way to explain this situation…"

The girl smiled and hugged Miyuki, "Finally, I have someone I can relate to in this crazy era. You're in feudal Japan, and I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I was actually hoping you weren't going to say that," Miyuki grumbled and sweat dropped from the hug she was receiving from the girl.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I'm actually from a different part of the future…I'm from the year 2013," she said nervously waiting for the girls reaction.

Kagome looked at her and smiled, "Well, Miyuki that could explain your clothes. They're way different from the ones I got at home, but let's go back to the village. Maybe Kaede knows something."

She followed Kagome as she led the way to the village. She still couldn't believe this situation. She just met the famous Kagome Higurashi, got teleported to the feudal era of Japan, and now she might see demons for the first time in her life. She was beginning to feel nervous.

She sighed and thought, "Welcome to the feudal era where there's no TV, internet, or Wi-Fi…WAIT NO WI-FI, CAN I LEAVE?"

As she thought that she tripped over a root. Kagome bent down, "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," she said sarcastically.

**A/N: How did you guys like the first chapter? Please review and tell me how you like it. A new chapter will be coming your way *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI HI! Here's chapter two for you. If you're still reading this then you don't think this story sucks ass. Thank you for that haha.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 2: Doggy Brat and Hair Demoness

As Kagome and Miyuki walked into the village they received strange looks. Miyuki poked my tongue out at the villagers. The children giggled while the adults smiled and shook their heads. They headed to a house next to the shrine the Sacred Jewel used to be. Miyuki looked at the stairs leading up to the shrine.

"Ugh, stairs…," she grumbled out loud.

Kagome laughed and said, "Wow Miyuki. These stairs are nothing compared to the ones I have to use every day at home."

"Trust me I know. Your stairs almost killed me the first time I walked up them," Miyuki laughed adjusting her bag.

Kagome looked at her, "You've been to my house?"

"I work there. Remember I told you I'm from the future at least twenty years after you came here," Miyuki said then she looked back to the stairs, "We don't have to go up do we, because I don't think I'll make it."

Kagome sweat dropped and pointed to the building next to them, "No, that hut we're going in."

She sighed in relief, "I really didn't want to…"

"That just pathetic," a rough voice said.

A vein pooped on her head and she turned in the direction of the voice. She looked up to a tree where a boy with red clothes, silver hair, golden eyes, and… dog ears? He glared at Miyuki.

"Just how weak are you that you can't even walk up stairs," he asked crossing his arms.

Miyuki gave an irritated smirk and cracked her knuckles, "Come down here and say it to my face dog boy!"

He stood on the branch and yelled, "Who are you calling dog boy?!"

"I don't anybody else with dog ears yelling from a tree, do you," Miyuki yelled up the tree.

Inuyasha yelled back, "Well I do see a monkey girl yelling up a tree!"

"That's it I'm going to kick your ass," she yelled throwing her stuff down and started climbing the tree.

Inuyasha gave a smug look, "See the monkey wants to get a banan-," but was cut off when Miyuki kicked him off the branch.

She stood on the branch and laughed, "That's what you get asshole."

Inuyasha groaned and sat up thinking, "How did she get up the tree so fast… and why didn't I smell her coming?"

The branch began to break as Miyuki kept laughing and finally broke causing her to fall.

She screamed, "OH SHIT!"

She landed on Inuyasha who yelled, "OW! WOULD YOU GET OFF ME?!"

Kagome sweat dropped, "These two are too much alike…"

The two began to roll around the ground fighting until Kaede stepped out the hut, "What is all this ruckus about?"

She looked at the three. Her eyes widened when she saw Miyuki and she said, "You are not from here, are you child? Your clothes are similar to that of Kagome's."

She got off the ground and said, "Yeah…but I want to know how I got here."

Kaede motioned for the three to come into the hut and sit down. Miyuki looked around the small hut and felt awkward. It all seemed so familiar but at the same time she felt uncomfortable and out of place.

"Maybe it's because I'm from way in the future," she thought placing her things down.

She looked at Kaede as she began to speak, "How did you get here, my dear?"

"Well…I saw a light coming from the Bone-Eaters well and went to see what was going on like an idiot. When I walked into the shrine I tripped and fell in," she explained.

Inuyasha snorted, "You really are an idiot. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to go toward strange objects?"

Miyuki punched him and said, "Shut up, mutt! What is your name anyway?"

He punched her back and said, "The name's Inuyasha idiot."

She punched him again, "And my name is Miyuki Soma, not idiot, Mi-yu-ki. Got that Inuyasha?"

The two glared at each other, but was stopped when Kagome said, "Inuyasha, sit."

He went flying into the ground face first and Miyuki pointed and laughed. Kagome glared at her too and said, "Miyuki, pay attention to Kaede and Inuyasha stop picking on Miyuki."

Miyuki shut up fearing a scary a Kagome, "Sir, yes sir."

Inuyasha just grumbled something under his breath.

They all looked at Kaede as she thought about the situation. She finally began to speak, "Seeing as Kagome is the reincarnation of my older sister and had the Shikon Jewel in her body she had a way and mission in this time. This may be the same for you, but I know not why you are here in particular. If you travel with Inuyasha and Kagome maybe your questions will be answered."

Miyuki took in what she said and smiled, "That's fine by me as long as me and Inuyasha get to fight each other."

"Why do you want to fight Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

Miyuki put her finger to her mouth and thought, "Well, he's strong and I like to fight. I need to keep a rep you know."

Inuyasha asked, "And what rep would that be?"

"The strongest fighter in my entire school and maybe town The Black Butterfly, I take pride in that," Miyuki said fist pumping.

Kagome laughed, "Wow, Miyuki you sure are fool of energy, but why do you love fighting so much."

Miyuki shrugged, "It's fun. Plain and simple."

Inuyasha looked at the girl and said, "Why do I feel like it's more to it than that."

Kaede smiled, "Well you three should really begin your journey for the Shikon Jewel shards before evil demons use it for ill means."

Kagome and Miyuki said, "Can do."

The three walked out the hut and began to walk around. Kagome began to give Miyuki a small tour of the village, but Inuyasha constantly began arguments with her and Kagome. When night came Miyuki and Kagome began to get ready for bed. Miyuki had the sleep in her clothes as did Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome exactly how long have you been here anyway," Miyuki asked turning over to face the girl.

Kagome looked at the ceiling, "About a couple of days now, but it's felt like weeks of you ask me."

"So why does Inuyasha hate you so much," Miyuki laughed as Kagome huffed.

"I'm the reincarnation of the woman who killed him. It seems that they were in love but one day Kikyo just betrayed him. After shooting Inuyasha with the sacred arrow he went into a deep sleep, and she died. He still sees me as her, but I keep telling him I'm not this Kikyo person. I am Kagome," she explained with and angry look, but then it softened, "but I can't put it past the guy. If the person I loved betrayed me I would still be angry too."

Miyuki looked at her as Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She laid there and thought about home. Not that she cared if she missed school or anything; she just missed Natsumi, Sora, and Akito. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. It read 11:45 pm.

"Wait, how the hell does this thing still works… at least I'm at a full battery it shouldn't die for a few days," she thought.

She looked back at Kagome who was fully sleep at this point. She got up and walked out the hut and looked at the moon. She could see the star and even the Milky Way.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Shouldn't you be sleep or something stupid monkey," she heard Inuyasha say from the tree.

She pouted, "I'm a night person, and can't really sleep. What's your excuse?"

"Can't sleep either," he said opening an eye to look at her.

She walked over to the tree and sat down, "Well you wouldn't mind some company would you?"

"Hmph, like I care," he said closing his eyes again.

Miyuki smirked and thought, "I guess he isn't all that bad…"

After an hour or two she eventually fell asleep, and Inuyasha took her back in the hut. She heard something about girls shouldn't sleep in the open idiot. When Miyuki woke up the next morning she found she was the only one in the hut, and rubbed her eyes digging through her eyes for a comb. She combed her hair and yawned afterward looking at Kaede as she walked into her home.

"Ah, Miyuki I see you're up now. Why don't you go to the pong with Kagome and take a bath," she said.

Miyuki yawned, "Okay…"

"Not a morning person I see," Kaede said sitting down preparing some tea.

"Not in the slightest," Miyuki said and moved out the way as a villager walked into the hut asking Kaede for help something about her daughter falling out or something. Miyuki made her way to the pond and saw Kagome swimming around. She undressed and did a cannon ball.

When she resurfaced she shivered, "Ugh, this water is COLD!"

"Why would you jump in like that Miyuki you almost gave me a heart attack," Kagome yelled splashing the girl.

Miyuki screeched, "I thought it would be warmer, AND STOP SPLASHING ME!"

The two began a water fight as Inuyasha grumbled, "Women.."

After they were done both got dried off and placed their clothes back on. Miyuki put on her work clothes and began to wash her clothes from the day before. Her hair was now extremely curly and still dripping slightly. Kagome put on the same priestess outfit, only her pants were red, and she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She checked to see if her clothes were dry, but they were still a little damped.

Inuyasha spoke up sounding irritated, "Would you two hurry the hell up. We have to start searching for the jewel shards. I don't have time to be dealing with two girls playing around."

Kagome walked up to him and said, "Stop complaining we can wait a few days, plus I really needed that bath."

"Right, so get the stick from up your ass already," Miyuki said as she scrubbed my shirt.

Inuyasha turned around ready to yell again both stopped once he got a look at Kagome. He turned his head around and then back and said, "Hey take off your clothes."

Kagome dropped a huge rock on his head and grabbed her clothes stomping off. Miyuki finally let out the laugh she was holding in.

"Nice one Inuyasha. I didn't take you as the straight forward type hahaha," she laughed holding her sides.

Inuyasha growled as threw a rock at her, "Shut up monkey girl. I didn't even mean it like that. It's jus-," he stopped talking.

Miyuki stopped laughing and sat next to him, "It reminded you of Kikyo. Look dude you're going to have to realize that they are two different people. Kikyo is dead and Kagome may be her reincarnation, but is by no means the person you're thinking of. Now be easy my doggy friend."

Inuyasha glared, "And just when I was starting to think you could be smart and serious. You just had to ruin it monkey girl."

Miyuki punched him and said, "I'm not a monkey, dog breath."

"That's it," Inuyasha said while chasing Miyuki in a circle.

She laughed, "You'll never catch the Black Butterfly foolish immortal demon mwahaha."

"Shut it you foolish monkey girl, " he yelled.

They kept that up for about 30 minutes until they both slipped and fell in the water.

Inuyasha shook off like a dog and said, "We should head to the village now and get Kagome."

They began to travel back to the village. When they got there the villagers were floating in the air with knifes in their hands.

Miyuki said, "Okayyyy that's not creepy at all. Wait, is that…hair?"

"WATCH OUT," Inuyasha yelled as one of them came after Miyuki. She got a serious look on her face and dodged it doing a back flip and kicked the women.

Inuyasha was about to attack when he heard, "Inuyasha don't kill them!"

They both turned to see Kaede on the ground with a wound on her arm, "A demon is controlling them, do not kill them. Cut the hair on them, and that should free them."

Inuyasha dodged another attack, "What hair? I don't see any hair?!"

Miyuki dodged another attack and knocked the knife in the persons hand out and grabbed it slicing the hair on her, "Really? I see it perfectly fine."

Kaede thought, "She can see that which cannot be seen just like Kagome and I."

Miyuki ran to be back to back with Inuyasha and said, "Okay, let's do this. You knock the weapons away and I cut the hair."

"Fine by me," he yelled as they began their combo.

As they went through the women of the village Miyuki and Inuyasha could sense someone watching them. Then the hair tied them both to trees. As it tightened they struggled. Inuyasha used Iron Ravor Soul Stealer and broke free from his. Miyuki instinctively loosened her muscles and slipped through the hair and it sliced the tree into pieces. Her priestess clothes were tattered as well. Inuyasha grabbed Kaede and placed her on his back.

"Hey Miyuki how fast can you run, because we need to get out of here," he said.

She nodded and they ran off. She was surprised that she could actually keep up with the half demon boy. That was right was it?

When they stopped Kaede told them to find Kagome and defeat the demon. Miyuki got on Inuyasha's back and he began to follow her scent. They ended at the well.

Inuyasha let Miyuki off his back and he yelled, "Does she think she can get like that?"

"What are you going to do," she asked.

He smirked and grabbed Miyuki by the back of her clothes and jumped in the well, "We're going after her of course."

When the glowing stopped they were standing in the well. Miyuki looked up and recognized the ceiling as the one in the shrine the well was supposed to be in.

"So are we in Kagome's time or mine," she thought as she stood up.

Inuyasha dragged them both to the top of the well and walked out. She ran after him and said, "Don't you know it's rude to barge into other people's houses jackass?"

Inuyasha yelled, "Why do I have to be a jackass?"

Miyuki crossed her arms, "Because it's your fault Kagome left you closet pervert."

Inuyasha raised his fist and said, "Can we do this later? Why are you starting fights?"

"I thought I'd lighten the mood is all," she shrugged.

Inuyasha anime dropped and said, "REALLY?!"

They both walked into the home and went to the dining room. Inuyasha slammed the door open and the Higurashi family stared at the two.

"I-Inuyasha and M-Miyuki," Kagome said nervously.

Miyuki smiled, "Yo! Wait is that salmon? Can I have some?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and yelled, "Who said you could go home we need to get back."

"I don't have to go anywhere," Kagome yelled.

Miyuki who was now sitting at the table eating shushed the two and said, "Hey don't you know it's rude to yell at the table? Pass the soy sauce please."

The two dropped to the floor and punched Miyuki in the head, "Would you stop that!"

"Ouch!"

After seeing the hair on Inuyasha's shoulder it cut her causing her to bleed. Her mother ran over and put a Band-Aid on the cut.

"Now I remember a weird girl named Yura of the Hair stole the jewel and pushed me down the well," Kagome said to the others and thought, "And if they're here then that means…"

"That must be the name of the demon that was controlling the village," Miyuki thought.

She ran out the house back to the shrine with Inuyasha and Kagome close behind. When they got in Kagome screamed because of the hair and Miyuki gave a blank look.

"That's a lot of damn hair. I would hate to pay to all of that done at the salon," she dead panned.

Kagome sweat dropped, "When will she ever be serious," then she said, "Wait Miyuki you can see the hair everyone else couldn't."

"Yeah, but I really don't know how," she said dodging some of the hair that was attacking them.

Kagome looked as Miyuki and Inuyasha slice the hair.

"Ah, that almost got me," Miyuki yelled running away from the hair like an idiot.

Kagome thought, "I need to find a way stop that hair."

Then she noticed that one strand wasn't moving and yelled, "Inuyasha cut that one hair It's right in front of you."

He moved his hands in a random direction, "Did I get it?"

"He can't see the hair, Kagome," Miyuki yelled still running like an idiot.

Kagome grab the hair and cut her hand and Inuyasha only saw a line of blood.

"I see it," he smirked as he cut.

The hair chasing Miyuki stopped and she fell down, "Finally…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was in deep thought and threw the robe of the red rat on her head, "It may not be much but it will protect you."

"Thank you Inuyasha," she smiled looking at him.

Miyuki pouted and said, "Aw, I don't get something for protection."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "You can protect yourself just fine, like that ninja move you did earlier."

"So…"

Inuyasha kicked her in the well and jumped in with Kagome. When they climbed up the well pointed in the direction the hair was flowing.

As they ran Inuyasha said, "When we find this demon I going to rip her apart."

Miyuki smirked, "Hey and my BS Meter is going _ding_!"

**A/N: And that's the second chapter! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I'm back again! I'm to stay up and finish this chapter because I'M T-I-R-E-D! Not of you guys of course just of bull that happened today. But anywho enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha as we all know.**

Chapter 3: Cutting Hair and Meeting the Big Bro

As the three ran they came across some bandits with their heads and bodies cut off. Kagome bent down and took the bow and arrows from one.

"I'm just going to borrow these," she mumbled.

Miyuki bent down also and took a sword, "You won't be needing this anymore, dude."

Inuyasha looked at both of the girls and said, "Do you two even know how to use those?"

"I'm a quick learner," Kagome said.

Miyuki looked at the blade and back to Inuyasha smirking, "I know kendo dog boy."

Inuyasha turned around with Kagome on his back and started to run in the direction of the main hair. As they ran Miyuki stood there for a moment and thought, "Why did I learn kendo anyway…?"

She snapped out of it and yelled, "Hey wait for me you red wearing jerk."

When she caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome she saw Inuyasha being held in midair and Kagome on the ground. She looked up to see a giant hair ball.

Miyuki dead panned, "What. The. Hell. A freaking hair ball… really though. Someone give me a pair of scissors, so I can cut that shit down. Actually where the hell did all that hair even come from?"

Kagome face palmed and yelled, "Miyuki, let's worry about that later and help Inuyasha."

Suddenly a voice came from above, "Oh my, oh me, look what we have here."

They all snapped their heads up to see a women with a very short and revealing black dress, no shoes, perfect short hair, and smirking down at them. Miyuki was the first to say something.

"So you're Yura of the Hair. I just have one question," she smirked.

Yura smiled and in a teasing voice said, "And what might that be?"

"What the hell is with the obsession with hair? Is it some type of sick fetish," Miyuki smirked angering Yura.

Yura pulled out a red comb glaring at the girl, "I think I'll handle you first."

Miyuki waved her hand in the arm, "Ohhhh, what are you going to do? Comb me the death?"

Yura swung her hand and the comb produced fire. Miyuki jumped out the way and yelled, "WHOA, IT CAN MAKE FIRE?!"

"Shut up and die wrench," Yura said flying toward Miyuki with her sword drawn.

Miyuki blocked it with her own sword and said, "Not a chance whore."

The two glared at each other until Inuyasha broke free from the hair and attacked Yura. She smirked and flew away from the two. Inuyasha glared and Miyuki and she just shrugged her shoulders as to say what can I tell you? Yura's hair grabbed both Inuyasha and Miyuki. As the two struggled she smirked.

"You must be Inuyasha. I've heard about you…the half breed killed by a dead priestess. Now you're traveling around with her reincarnation. I guess dogs are loyal even after their master's death," she mocked as she sliced his chest.

Inuyasha hissed in pain and the blood dripped. Yura turned to Yura and said, "And you…you don't even know who you are, do you?"

Miyuki glared at Yura, "What are you talking about, bitch?"

Yura leaned in to Miyuki so no one else could hear, "Well you're also a reincarnation…of a very powerful person from 50 years ago in fact. I can actually see the resemblance between the two of you now that I'm close enough."

"What the hell is she talking about… wait maybe it has to do with that dream I had before," Miyuki thought as she still glared at the demon before her.

Yura leaned back and put the sword up to her neck, "Too bad, I don't feel like telling you about yourself, for I despised that women."

Miyuki tightened her eyes as Yura swung the sword, but stopped once Kagome shot a sacred arrow at the hair ball, causing it to collapse causing thousands of heads to spill on to the ground.

Miyuki gave a blank look said, "Ew, so that's where the hair came from. Just ew."

Yura looked at Kagome and yelled, "Why I never! Do you know how long it took to gather that hair."

She flew over to Kagome and threw the fire at her. Kagome screamed and fell to the ground.

"Kagome," Miyuki yelled and struggled against the hair.

Yura laughed, "Not even her bones will be left…"

Inuyasha and Miyuki's hair covered their faces and they began to shake from anger.

Yura smirked, "Aw does the doggy miss his master, and the wench her friend. Don't worry I reunited you with her in the afterlife!"

Inuyasha smirked. He placed his hand in his wound and laughed, "Hey, Yura… you talk too much… BLADES OF BLOOD!"

His blade turned into red energy blades and cut off one of her hands loosening the hair on both. Miyuki took the chance and sliced the hair off her completely. She landed on the ground and ran over to where Kagome was and saw that she was no longer there. She looked around and saw a red clocked body climbing up the hair.

She smirked, "Kagome, how do you do it?"

Kagome yelled, "Miyuki, Inuyasha, the hairs are coming from that red skull."

Yura felt her climbing the hair and angrily, "Stop tangling my hair!"

The hair started to move straight up and Kagome was held up by Yura's hair. She tried to take off my neck, but Inuyasha saved her in time.

Inuyasha smirked, "What's the problem Yura? You were so calm before, now you seem a bit tense."

Yura yelled, "Silence mutt."

Miyuki looked at the red skull and thought, "If we keep distracting her Kagome could destroy the skull."

Miyuki began to sliced the hair around her and began taunting her, "Oh my, oh me little ol' Yura can't even handle two mortals and a half-demon. What kind of full-fledged demon are you?"

"Shut up and die already," she yelled slicing Miyuki in the arm.

Miyuki kept fighting her off and smirked, "Honestly, I think you're just a prostitute. Don't you agree, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha sprang from nowhere and ran his hand through her chest and yanked the Jewel Shard from between, "You're damn right."

Miyuki laughed, "Inuyasha, you finally agree with me for something. I feel kind of accomplished in life."

Inuyasha smirked until a sword stabbed him through the shoulder and he fell to the ground. The sword stabbed him in the hand. A hair pulled the jewel away and Yura said, "You really are a mutt. Didn't anyone teach you not to touch a woman's chest?"

Miyuki yawned, "Didn't anyone teach you not to dress like a slut?"

Yura swung her sword at Miyuki who dodged, but received a cut on her cheek from a hair that was in her way and stuck her tongue out.

"Touchy touchy," Miyuki smirked.

Yura yelled, "I have had enough."

Yura twitched and her eyes widened. She turned in Kagome's direction. She was jabbing the red skull with an arrow.

Yura screamed, "Get away from there!"

She set her sword flying toward Kagome, but she managed to break the skull causing Yura's body to disappear. Inuyasha and Miyuki walked over to where she was and bent over to look at what she had in her hand. It was the same red comb Yura was using to control the hair.

"A comb," Kagome asked showing it to the others.

Inuyasha spoke, "That's Yura's true form, a comb used to comb the hair of the dead."

"Yura was a comb," Kagome asked.

"Um creepy much," Miyuki said covering her wound, "Wow, that's bleeding pretty bad."

"Well, yeah with all that you've seen this surprises you. Well let's get home Kagome, Miyuki," Inuyasha said.

"About damn time," Miyuki thought, "I'm so sick of seeing hair."

The three traveled back to the village. Kagome decided to walk while Miyuki was on Inuyasha's back dosing off. When they got to the village they went to Kaede's hut to lie down.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something," Miyuki thought. Her eyes widened and she hopped up and yelled, "INUYASHA WE FORGOT KAEDE!"

"DAMMIT"

* * *

The next day Kagome went back to her time to get first aid for Miyuki and Inuyasha. She came back riding on her bike. Miyuki was sitting on the ground under the tree Inuyasha was sitting in. She waved when she saw Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, nice bike," Miyuki said but winced at the pain in her arm.

"Hey Miyuki, show me your arm," Kagome smiled taking out the disinfectant and gauze.

She sprayed the disinfectant on the wound and Miyuki screamed, "HOLY MONKEY BALLS THAT STINGS LIKE HELL."

"Oh don't be such a baby about it," Kagome said as she began to wrap her arm up. She then placed a band aid on her face and smiled, "You're all patched up. I'm not doctor but the wound wasn't even deep, so it should heal within a few days."

Miyuki smiled, "Thanks."

Kagome then looked up to Inuyasha and he said, "I don't need it."

"Yes, you do. You were hurt pretty bad yesterday," she argued.

Inuyasha turned his head and said, "Go away."

Kagome calmly said, "Inuyasha, sit."

He came flying down the tree, and Miyuki barely had time to dodge the incoming body. She rolled on her back lazily and looked at the two as they began to fight. Kagome was on top on Inuyasha trying to pull his top off. When Kaede came with some children from the village she covered their eyes.

"Cover your eyes children," she warned.

Miyuki laughed, "Hey love birds keep it PG for the kids."

The two blushed and Inuyasha knocked Kagome off of him. He revealed his chest which was clear of any injury and said, "See I don't need treatment. My body is special."

Miyuki raised her arm and said, "I'm too jealous. If I could do that I wouldn't care if I got hurt in a fight…wait, I still don't care never mind."

Kagome shook her head at what Miyuki said and thought, "What will I do with this one?"

Inuyasha flinched as he started to redress and slapped his chest. A flea with clothes floated into his hand, "Well if it isn't Myoga the Flea."

"Wait am I the only one wondering why this flea is visible and wearing clothes," Miyuki asked looking at Inuyasha's hand.

* * *

They went to Kaede's hut and began to talk. Myoga turned out to be a servant of Inuyasha's father. He was supposed to be guarding his grave, but someone was trying to rob it.

Kaede said, "I heard your father was an enormous and powerful dog demon who was claimed the Western land as his domain."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't remember a thing about him."

Miyuki was unusually quiet. She didn't really like talking about parents. It reminded her of hers.

"He was the most powerful demon and his blood was delicious," Myoga said.

Kagome asked, "What about his mother?"

"Shut up! She died a long time ago," he yelled.

Kagome listened as Myoga described his mother, "She was the fairest of the-,"

Inuyasha squashed him and stomped out the hut and Miyuki wasn't far behind him. She hugged him from behind Inuyasha didn't struggle.

She said, "It's okay…I know how you feel believe me…"

She let him go and he walked off and climbed the tree again, and Kagome came to stand next to her. She looked up to see saw floating carriage.

Miyuki calming said, "Sooooo is that supposed to be the first version of an airplane?"

Inuyasha jumped out the tree and pushed both their heads down and said, "Stay down!"

They looked up to see a beautiful woman in the carriage who looked down. Inuyasha's eyes widened and stood up.

"M-Mother," he muttered.

The girls snapped their heads to Inuyasha and back to the woman. She said, "Inuyasha."

"Wait didn't he say she was dead," Kagome thought.

Miyuki yelled, "SHE'S A ZOMBIE!"

Kagome punched her in the head, "NO SHE'S NOT A ZOMBIE!"

A giant hand grabbed the carriage and crushed it destroying the carriage and leaving his mother perfectly fine. A giant ogre walked out of the mist and with someone sitting on its shoulder. He had long silver hair like Inuyasha but it was tamer, gold eyes, pointed ears, he had a crescent moon on his forehead, two stripes on each cheek, and white clothes with armor over it. He also had a fur thing wrapped around his arm.

Miyuki blushed slightly, "He is one sexy man... wait that's no man that's a sexy ass demon. I think I could get used to demons like this."

He spoke in a deep and calm voice, "Jaken kill him after I've got what I need."

"Sesshomaru is that you," Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru looked down at his with his arms and smirked, "You still remember me, dear little brother."

Miyuki snickered, "Dear little brother, ha. You're anything from dear status Inuyasha."

"Shut up Miyuki," Inuyasha yelled and looked back to his brother.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who hid behind Inuyasha, and then to Miyuki. She just stared back and crossed her arms. He furrowed his eyebrows and glared.

She glared back and said, "Do you have an eye problem or something, punk?"

"Human girl, you are either foolish or very courageous," he smirked.

Miyuki said, "You knows I could be both. Wanna down her and test the theory out?"

She cracked her knuckles and smirked. He began to ignore her and looked back to Inuyasha, "It's just like you to be with these humans."

Miyuki said, "I know he did not just ignore me. Come down here and fight me!"

Kagome held Miyuki back and she was kicking at the demon, "Come down I don' t think you want to fight with the guy."

Myoga popped up, "Miyuki don't provoke him. He is not like Lord Inuyasha he will kill you."

Miyuki stopped and said, "Okay… I'll stop for now."

Inuyasha yelled, "Sesshomaru, if you came all this way to insult me…"

"Silly half-breed, I would never waste my time for something so irrelevant. I want you to direct me to our father's grave," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha yelled, "And what makes you think I would know?"

Sesshomaru said, "I guess your mother will just have to suffer."

Inuyasha yelled, "Do you think I'm that stupid? Mothers been dead for years!"

"Do you think I couldn't bring her back from the day with a my power, " he said.

Miyuki gave a grim expression, "No one can bring the dead back…"

Inuyasha's mother reached out for her son, "Inu…ya..sha…"

Miyuki glared, "It's still a tricked."

No one heard her and Inuyasha tore off the demon's hand saving his mother. He looked at Miyuki and Kagome.

"Get her out of her," he yelled, but the ogre was about to crush him.

His mother opened her eyes and a lotus flower appeared in her hand and a blinding light surrounded the group making them vanish from the area.

When Miyuki opened her eyes Inuyasha and his mother were talking. Her head hurt and her body wouldn't move. She also had a bad really about his mother. It just didn't seem believable to her one bit. Then she thought back to Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe I thought he was sexy…okay he's still hot as hell, but he's still a cold hearted jerk. I want to fight him," she thought looking at the reflection on the water.

She gasped when she saw that his mother didn't have a face. She tried to jump up to tackle Inuyasha away from her but found she couldn't move.

"My BS detector is going _ding _again," she thought as the illusion of the beautiful place started to disappear into a dirty forest.

"And this is why people should listen to the little people," she thought.

Myoga appeared on her cheek and started to suck her blood. She slapped her face and put her hand out for Myoga to fall on.

Miyuki deadpanned, "Myoga, I better not catch something from that. Who knows whose blood you've been drinking."

Myoga hopped to Kagome and said, "I am disease free I'll have you know."

Kagome did the same and said, "Thanks Myoga."

Myoga said, "Okay you two, you must save Lord Inuyasha before it's too late."

**A/N: Okay that's the end of this chapter. I also want to clear some things up. The main love interests for Miyuki will be Sesshomaru and Naraku. Koga will be similar to how he is in the anime when he kidnaps Kagome. Also, I'm starting the story from after the jewel is broken so it may take a while before Koga even appears, but I will skip over certain episodes to make the process quicker. Hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Long time no read. How has everyone been? I hope everyone has had a great summer and here's the new chapter for everyone. Since I start school Monday I just wanted to do something worthwhile, and to entertain those also going back to hell…er I mean school. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 4: Pulling Swords and Dog Fights

Jaken arrived just in time to see Inuyasha's so called "Mother" with Inuyasha half way through her chest. He hit her on the head yelling, "What do you think you're doing"

She looked up, "Master Jaken…"

Jaken said, "Where are the remains of Lord Sesshomaru's dear father."

Kagome, Miyuki, and Myoga were hiding behind a bush witnessing the whole thing.

"There's that creep Jaken," Kagome thought.

Miyuki glared and mumbled, "Can I stomp that little green worm into the ground now?"

"No," Kagome and Myoga hissed as Kagome pulled her back to the hiding spot.

Miyuki smacked her lips, "Oh come on!"

They looked back to Jaken and the demon as she looked like she was concentrating well that's what Miyuki guess you know due to the lack of a face and all…

Suddenly Inuyasha mumbled, "The left… black pearl…"

"What does he mean "the left black pearl"," Jaken yelled , "Get me more than that!"

The demon looked at him, "But I will shatter this boy's soul if I go any further Master Jaken."

"Then shatter it or I'll be the one to suffer Lord Sesshomaru's wrath," Jaken yelled.

Miyuki jumped up, "And that's my cue! Get over here you little worm."

Kagome stomped on his head and stole the staff from him and ran to the demon, "Give Inuyasha back now!"

Jaken tried to run, but Miyuki stomped on his back and smirked, "Oh no you don't worm. Your master pissed me off, so you know what I'm going to do…"

He shivered and looked up, "And what would that be?"

Miyuki gave a sinister grin as she cracked her knuckles, "Beat the living shit out of you of course."

She then proceeded to pummel the little imp, as Kagome chased the demon. She grabbed Inuyasha's hair and pulled, but to no avail.

"She's sucking him in… what should I do," she thought.

Myoga began to explain things to Kagome, "Kagome you must awaken Lord Inuyasha's soul."

"Huh," Kagome and Miyuki who finished beating Jaken asked.

"That's the Noh Mother. She's made up of the vengeful spirits of mothers who lost their children to famine or war. If you wake a soul that's been caught by their spell, the body should come free," he explained.

As soon as he was finished with his explanation Inuyasha was pulled further into the Noh Mother, taking Kagome along too.

The Noh Mother said, "Soon you'll be my little boy again…"

"We need to hurry," Kagome and Miyuki thought.

Miyuki noticed the reflection on the water, "That little boy is Inuyasha. Oh my god he was so adorable! Concentrate Miyuki… that must be part of the spell…"

She yelled, "Kagome look at the water."

Kagome snapped her head in its direction and got the message. She used the staff of two head to splash the water freeing Inuyasha. He was separated from the demon. Miyuki and Kagome ran over to him and helped him sit up.

"Are you alright," Kagome asked.

Miyuki looked at him and thought, "No way he's alright…to have someone fuck with your mind like that… and try to use the memory of someone that was so precious against them… ," she clenched her fist and glared at the ground, "I'll never forgive Sesshomaru, that sexy bastard."

Inuyasha frowned, "A lie…it was all just a damn lie."

"But all for best dear brother, for I now know where the grave is."

Suddenly Inuyasha was held in the air by the throat by Sesshomaru. Kagome and Miyuki jumped back.

Miyuki yelled, "Whoa, where did evil sexiness come from?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I would have never imagined it to be in such a place. How could I be so blind?"

"Sesshomaru…," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru just smirked and said, "Trust Father to hide his grave in such an odd place. The left black pearl hmpf… that must have taken a powerful bit of magic…"

"Just what the hell are you talking about," Inuyasha yelled grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist.

"So you weren't aware of it then? Very well… let's visit Father's grave together," Sesshomaru said as he put to fingers close to Inuyasha's left eye. A sort of electricity left his fingertips into Inuyasha's pupil. As he pulled back a black pearl. He dropped his little brother and gazed at the small stone.

Sesshomaru said, "No wonder I couldn't find it no matter how I searched the Earth. I only had one clue to the graves whereabouts…" he looked at the three, "A place one can see, yet cannot be seen… A place its own guardian can never look upon. So clear now… that the 'grave' is the black pearl that he conjured into your left eye."

Miyuki dead panned and turned to the half-breed, "How the hell didn't you know a freaking pearl was in your damn _eye,_ Inuyasha! You feel it or something?"

"This is so not the time monkey girl," Inuyasha snapped as he rubbed his eye and glared at his brother, "All this for a pebble even giving that witch the form of my mother…"

He lunged at his brother, "You won't get away with it!"

Sesshomaru easily dodged the attacked, "I am rather busy. If you to delay me I'll have to kill you."

Miyuki jumped and aimed to kick him in the back, "Kill my ass!"

He grabbed her ankle and threw her into Inuyasha and said, "Guess I'll be killing two."

However, the Noh Mother took the blow for both of them to everyone's shock. Her ripped body fell to the ground.

"The Noh Mother…she protected them..?," Kagome said.

Myoga explained, "She's a demon born of a mother's love for her lost child. If she sees Inuyasha and Miyuki as children in danger… what else can she do?"

Miyuki looked to the demon in shock and started to shiver as she had a flashback.

"_MIYUKI GET DOWN," her mother screamed as she cover her._

_Then there was a crash…_

Miyuki grabbed her head as she came back to reality with a grim expression and said, "Yeah… that is what a mother would do…"

Inuyasha glanced at Miyuki with a worried look, "You alright…?"

When she said nothing he looked back at the Noh Mother as she said, "My boy… and girl…"

Sesshomaru stomped on her head, "Worthless fool."

Miyuki and Kagome snapped, " You murdering….!"

"Whoa calm down you two. Don't make him angry," Myoga yelled.

Miyuki stood up and said, "Shut up flea! I don't care right now I'm pissed."

Sesshomaru glanced at Miyuki as a dark aura began to form around her and her eyes flashed red, "Hmm…that is no ordinary human girl."

Miyuki glared at him about to say something until Jaken interrupted, "I found the staff M'lord."

His attention moved to his servant, " Lose it again and it will be your head."

He took to staff from Jaken and dropped the pearl to the ground, "The moment I've been waiting for…"

He slammed the staff unto the pearl and a portal appeared. He and Jaken walked into it leaving the rest.

Miyuki looked at the portal and said, " That little as pearl made this human sized portal? What type of witchcraft…haha… I sound like Natsumi."

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped, " At least she's back to normal now…"

Myoga hopped up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Hurry M'lord before the portal shuts. Sesshomaru will take all of your father's treasure."

"Like I care about some treasure," Inuyasha grumbled.

Miyuki looked at them and said, "Wait did you say treasure? Um… we are Sooooo going there dog boy!"

"Is getting rich all you care about Miyuki," Kagome yelled punching her friend in the head.

"OW! And for your information no it's not I also think about food and how sexy Sesshomaru is… wait ignore that last part," Miyuki said blushing slightly as she rubbed her head.

Kagome pulled her cheeks.

"But… Lord… such a waste," Myoga protested.

Inuyasha yelled, "Shut up! Did I say I wasn't going after them?" He grabbed the piece of kimono that came from the Noh Mother, "Sesshomaru… you're going to die!"

He turned his head, "Kagome, Miyuki, it's too dangerous so you stay…"

They were already halfway through the portal which caused him to do an anime fall.

Kagome was halfway through the portal and yelled, "What are you waiting for?!"

"Yeah, let's go treasure hunting. Hold hands everyone," Miyuki laughed as they jumped through the portal.

Inuyasha tried to protest, "Are you two crazy? Sesshomaru's in there."

"Well if I'm going to pound him, I need to be there two, don't I," Kagome said.

Miyuki nodded, "You damn right, besides I want to land at least one hit on the bastard."

When they got to the other side of the portal they were falling from the sky and saw a gigantic skeleton in armor. The three landed on a bone bird flying through the sky.

Inuyasha muttered, "Father."

Kagome and Miyuki said, "What?!"

Kagome asked, "You mean those bones… that's your father?"

"Can't you see the resemblance," he asked.

A vein pulsed on Miyuki's head, "Now how the _hell_ can you see any resemblance from a damn SKELETON?!"

"SHUT UP MONKEY GIRL," Inuyasha yelled.

Miyuki laughed, "I shall never be silenced dog boy."

Myoga jumped to Miyuki's shoulder, "It's true that is the Great Dog Demon in his true form, free of any spells… The treasure blade laid to rest inside your father's remains that's what Sesshomaru is after."

"Oh snap, let's hurry then," Miyuki said as the bird started to fly at top speed toward the remains.

* * *

Inside the Remains

Sesshomaru stood before a sword in a room littered with thousands of skulls and bones, "At last. I've found you. My precious, Tetsusaiga, said to possess the power to slay a hundred demons with one swing…" he grabbed the hilt.

Jaken stood by, "It was carved from your father's own fang, they say that holding it is the same as inheriting his demonic powers."

Sesshomaru gripped the hilt, but as soon as he did that his hand was in a blue blaze. He released the sword and looked at his hand, " How like Father to put a spell on the sword for protection."

"Sesshomaru!"

He looked up to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miyuki.

Inuyasha jumped down and yelled, "This fight isn't over! Taste my claw!"

He hit the bones as Sesshomaru dodged and sat on the platform for the sword.

Miyuki wasn't far behind landing on her feet gracefully and she laughed, "You sure as hell got that right. What's up, jackass"

Sesshomaru glared at her and then looked at Inuyasha, "What now Inuyasha? Here to dig your own grave… or have you come to try the Tetsusaiga also."

"So he's back to ignoring me again…" Miyuki said as a vein pulsed on her forehead.

Jaken walked over to Miyuki and said, "I best watch how you speak to Lord Sesshomaru."

Miyuki gave him a blank look and kicked him across the room, "Shut up, imp. Grown folks are talking now."

"Miyuki, I'm pretty sure you're the youngest in here," Kagome thought as she climbed down the wall.

Myoga hopped, "Lord Inuyasha hop to it."

"Myoga…what," Inuyasha said.

He hopped to Miyuki's shoulder, who happened to be closest to Sesshomaru, "You couldn't pull out the sword could you?"

"Are you suggesting my brother can," he asked looking at the flea.

Myoga hopped up and down, "You bet! Why else would he hide the tomb in his eye?!"

Miyuki looked over to Inuyasha who was thinking as the old flea said, "Now hop to it Lord Inuyasha, now."

"Would you stop yelling in my ear Myoga before I smash you," Miyuki said slightly irritated.

Inuyasha yelled, "Why would I care about some rusty piece of junk for anyway? Sesshomaru, I'm tired of you walking all over me like I'm dirt!"

The two began to fight as Miyuki dodged pieces of bones coming her way and she yelled, "Watch it you mutts."

They ignored her and she threw her arms in the air and sighed, "Forget it! Kill each other for all I care punks…"

She sat next to the sword and watched as Sesshomaru used the fur thing around his arm to throw Inuyasha back to the ground in front of her. She put her hand on her cheek and said, "Yo, having a good time there dog boy."

"Shut up Miyuki, and why aren't you helping," he said standing up.

She huffed crossing her arms and glared, "Because everyone keeps ignoring me. You can handle yourself dog boy."

Kagome yelled, "Miyuki, this is not the time to be childish, and Inuyasha just get the stupid sword."

They both looked up to see Kagome, but Miyuki still pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Your brother couldn't pull the sword out, right? So if you can do it easily you'll crush his pride, and you wouldn't pass that up, right," she grinned.

Miyuki grumbled, "Sure, sure, crush his pride… no one cares."

"Would you get out your emo corner already," Kagome said shaking her head.

Inuyasha looked at the sword and then to Sesshomaru, " What do you think Sesshomaru?"

"You'll never succeed," he said plainly.

Inuyasha grinned, "Heh, I changed my mind. I think I want to sword now."

He step on the platform and grabbed the hilt of the blade. Jaken finally woke up from being kicked by Miyuki and thought, "It can't be… he can touch the blade. The spell that stopped lord Sesshomaru isn't working on the mangy brother of his."

As he pulled the blade a blinding light began to emit from the platform.

Myoga yelled, "I told you so. The Tetsusaiga was meant for Lord Inuyasha."

As the light died down everyone had a shocked look on their face except for Miyuki as they saw the sword was still in the platform.

"Dude, you suck," Miyuki said twirling a piece of her bang.

Inuyasha looked straight ahead, "Hey…"

"Whoops," was all Myoga could manage before his master grabbed him between his fingers.

"Now didn't you say I could pull it out…well I couldn't pull it out…could I?" Inuyasha said as he squeezed the old flea with every word he said.

Myoga managed to say, "Sorry M'lord."

Inuyasha looked back to his brother as he spoke, "As amusing as that was…"

Sesshomaru speed into Inuyasha and said, "No half-breed will ever be able to possess Tetsusaiga…Now taste my poison."

A green poison shot from his nails, but Inuyasha managed to dodge in time. The wall began to melt in his place.

Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, "You will not escape."

Jaken got up, "I'll help you M'lord."

Kagome jumped down on him, "Not in your dreams you little toad."

"You witch," he glared.

Miyuki finally stood up and stepped on the platform and grabbed the sword, "Honestly, all of this over a damn sword. Are you guys really that weak?"

She barely pulled and it came out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Miyuki. She held the sword and nervously said, "What it just came out…"

Jaken, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Myoga all yelled, "What?!"

"Shut up, like I said it just came out," she yelled back.

Sesshomaru stared at Miyuki making her feel even more nervous. Inuyasha took this opportunity to attack yelling, "Don't turn your back on me!"

But Sesshomaru appeared inches away from Miyuki. She blushed stepping back and yelled, "Personal space dammit!"

Myoga laughed, "Looks like he lost interest M'lord."

"Shut up!"

Sesshomaru looked Miyuki up and down, "What are you? How are you able to draw the Tetsusaiga?"

Miyuki smirked, "Trust and believe buddy boy I'm mortal."

Inuyasha ran over, "Sesshomaru, leave her alone she has nothing to do with this?"

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles with one hand as he looked at Inuyasha, "Alias, but she is merely by being with you."

Miyuki hopped out the way with the sword. The wall melted behind her.

"God that was close," she thought but ran right back into Sesshomaru and muttered, "Shit!"

He said, "Foolish woman, you cannot out run me."

Miyuki grinned, "But I sure as hell can try dog boy."

She flipped over him kicking in the back in the process, "And that was for earlier jerk."

She ran, but he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her to the ground.

He prepared his poison, "This is the end for you girl."

She closed her eyes and smirked as she thought, "Guess I get to see you again after all…Mommy… Daddy…"

Inuyasha and Kagome yelled, "Miyuki!"

Everything but the sword melted. Inuyasha ran over and yelled her name as he reached in but pulled back because of the poison. He stared at the spot as his anger grew.

"How dull, I guess she was mortal after all," Sesshomaru said but thought, "But that doesn't explain the dark aura that surrounded her earlier."

Inuyasha growled and yelled, "Sesshomaru!"

"I grow bored of this-," he was cut off as Inuyasha managed to land a blow to his chest breaking his armor.

He smirked as the armor fell, "Why so angry Inuyasha? You steal have that other woman over there."

"Shut up, this time I'll disembowel you, you bastard," Inuyasha said sharply. He thought, "This is why I didn't want you or Kagome coming with me you stupid monkey girl, such a pointless way to die."

He didn't notice the sword move until he heard to move the second time. He turned around much to his surprised when Miyuki emerged from the melted space.

"I LIVE~," Miyuki yelled as she rose up like Mushu from Mulan.

Kagome ran over and hugged her crying, "Miyuki I thought you were dead. Don't every do that again!"

"Me and you both Kagome and I won't believe me," she laughed as she hugged Kagome back.

She glared at Sesshomaru as she walked over to Inuyasha with Kagome and growled, "You fucking bastard you almost killed me! You're no longer on my sexy list. You are now on my to kick list."

She handed the sword to Inuyasha, "Kick his ass, dammit!"

Then she stomped off pulling a shocked Kagome along with her.

Sesshomaru said, "Of course… the spell protected her."

Myoga appeared, "M'lord don't hold back anymore. You can defeat him with your father's blade."

At the statement Sesshomaru's eyes changed from white and gold to red and blue, "Another joke… Show me Inuyasha what I half breed can do with the Tetsusaiga."

Skulls began to hit Inuyasha in the face and shattered like glass upon impact. Sesshomaru began to transform into a giant white dog with a crescent moon in the center of his head, and poison for drool melting the skulls around them.

Kagome yelled, "He's…he's…"

"Back in his true form is all," Inuyasha said.

Miyuki looked dumbfounded and pointed, "That's a big dog…"

She passed out, for she wasn't expecting that. Kagome slapped her, "Get a hold of yourself!"

She hopped up, "Wait what happened? All I remember was Sesshomaru turning into a giant dog…Oh it wasn't a dream."

Inuyasha began attacking Sesshomaru with the blade, but it didn't look like it was doing any damage at all. Kagome and Miyuki cheered for Inuyasha.

"You can do it Inuyasha. That one defiantly hurt him," Kagome yelling.

Miyuki was blunter, "Aye just kick his ass!"

Inuyasha landed next to them and said, "Why're you so happy suddenly."

"Well as long as you have the sword we have nothing to worry about," Kagome smiled.

Miyuki smiled, "I second it."

Inuyasha turned his back to them and said, "Well I could get away, but you'll be the next meal in his belly."

Kagome and Miyuki began to cry, "So you're giving up?"

"Stop crying would you," he yelled.

Kagome yelled, "Why should I when you're giving up?"

"Yeah, you're such a downer, and to think I had faith in you dog boy," Miyuki said wiping her eyes.

Inuyasha turned them and yelled, "Would you shut up, I meant I'm going to protect you two."

The two stopped and stared at the half demon as he walked away. They turned to each other and said, " Did he just say what I think he said?"

He went back to fighting his brother as he felt the sword pulse. He looked down at the sword and thought, "It sounds like…a heartbeat."

Kagome thought, "He defiantly said he was going to protect us?"

"Inuyasha may not be what you call nice, but compare to his ice sickle of a brother…" Miyuki smirked.

Jaken yelled, "You can win this Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome threw a glob of melted poison at him, "Shut up were winning this one ugly."

"Hey I wanted to do that Kagome," Miyuki said crossing her arms.

They both looked forward, "Good luck Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at the sword and thought, "For some reason I feel that this fight it mine."

He jump in the air and stabbed his brother cutting off his right arm, sending Sesshomaru a bloody mess on the ground. He looked up to see that the sword had changed from a rusty piece of metal into a giant sharp and powerful sword.

"It changed shape," she thought.

Myoga said, "This is its true form."

Sesshomaru growled and lunged for Inuyasha once more.

"Goodbye brother," Inuyasha yelled as he dealt the final blow.

Sesshomaru flew out the armor and transformed into a glowing white ball of energy and flew into the sky and disappeared.

Jaken jumped out the Great Dog Demon and yelled, "Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!"

"Someone has a boss complex," Miyuki mumbled.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and asked, "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha started to laugh hysterically.

"Uh…I think his brother knocked something loose up there during the fight," Miyuki said coming over too.

"Thanks old man you left something interesting," Inuyasha said.

"Um…not to be the one to reunion the mood, but how are we getting back," Miyuki asked.

Everyone looked at each other and sighed.

"I'll go get the bird," Inuyasha said getting up.

Miyuki sighed, "I'll go get the flea…"

The four of them managed to get out the portal in one piece. We it closed the pearl returned to Inuyasha's eye, and the smiled at each other going back to Kaede's village.

* * *

The next day Kagome and Miyuki explained everything to Kaede.

"But Miyuki how were you able to pull the sword out? Are you more than a mortal girl?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm, it could be because she is mortal. The sword was forged to protect Inuyasha's mother who was mortal, so you see the sword can't be used unless it's to protect a mortal," the flea explained.

Miyuki and Kagome smiled at each other, and went to find Inuyasha who was in the tree with the sword. Kagome called him down.

He jumped out the tree, "What is it Kagome? Hey Miyuki."

Miyuki leaned on the tree and smiled, "Hey dog boy."

"Do you want me to teach you the secret to master the Tetsusaiga," Kagome asked.

Miyuki laughed and thought, "This might be entertaining…"

"Talk"

"Only if you promise to keep protecting us with it, okay," she said innocently.

Inuyasha gave a confused look, "To keep?"

He knocked on Kagome's head lightly, "What are you talking about? Is something loose up there?"

Miyuki fell to the ground laughing, "I knew this would happen!"

"You said you'd always protect us," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha yelled back, "Who said always?!"

"Listen Kagome once we gather all the shards I'll become a true demon. With this I can fight demons for the shards. Who would want to waste that protecting you two?," he said turning his back to her.

"3…2…1…," Miyuki counted down.

Kagome yelled, "SIT!"

As Kagome stomped off grumbling, Miyuki laughed harder and said, "Way to go Inuyasha, just way to go."

"Wait, teach me the secret Kagome! Miyuki," he struggled from the ground.

Miyuki shook her head and climbed to tree to sit on the branch and thought, "Even though he was a cold bastard I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing… God why did he have to be so sexy?!"

**A/N: Review please~ Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M BACKKKK! But how is everyone doing? Well, I got through my first week of hell… I mean school. It's my senior year I'll be so glad when I graduate next year! Here's the new chapter of Fun in the Feudal Era!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha**

Chapter 5: Little Fox Brother and the Thunder Brothers

"It's been a week or two since the Sesshomaru incident, and Inuyasha is still training with the Tetsusaiga. Not to mention with had to fight an ugly ass frog demon which was eating women, and an evil mask that tried to eat me and Kagome's face. Where the hell are the sexy demons at? I'm so tired of all these ugly demons…," Miyuki thought grabbing her chop sticks.

"Kagome, this stuff is really good," Inuyasha said with a mouth full of ramen.

I took a mouth full of my own. It was chicken flavored, "Mmmm…I know ramen is the best…"

Kagome glanced over with a bored expression, "I'm glad you two are enjoying it…"

"Why aren't you eating any," Inuyasha asked before slurping some more.

"How do you expect me to eat in an old battle field," Kagome yelled pointing to the scattered bone and crow circling around.

Miyuki looked over and said, "What do you know…I didn't even notice that I was too preoccupied with food."

Kagome just sighed and shook her head thinking, "Why do I travel with these two again…"

Then everyone sensed a demonic aura, as the sky began to darken. A blue flame started to swirl in the air.

Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Is that…foxfire?"

"Myoga, where did you even come from," Miyuki asked staring at the old flea.

More blue flames swirled in the air as the group heard a voice, "You…hold shards…of the Shikon Jewel…"

Everyone jumped up prepared to fight, but soon there expressions went blank as a giant pink ball with huge eyes and stick like arms with balls for hands and feet.

"Give me the jewels," it said.

The group just stared. Miyuki was the first to break to silence.

"Um…what the hell is that? I'm going to finish my ramen," she said poking the demon.

"I'll kill you," it said chomping Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha scratched his head silently, and slapped the demon. It shrunk into a cute little boy. He had light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, green eyes, and a poofy tail. He rubbed his cheek.

"Huh," Inuyasha said staring.

Kagome looked confused, "A kid?"

Miyuki yelled, "Oh my god! He is so adorable."

She ran over and picked him up hugging him, must to his displeasure. He hoped out of her arms and glared at Inuyasha yelling, "How dare you!"

Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail and said, "A young badger playing tricks?"

"I'm a fox," the young boy yelled back.

Kagome and Miyuki stared at the young boy, "He's so cuuuuuuuute…can we hug him next?"

Inuyasha looked over, "He's not a toy you know…"

Suddenly, his arm fell to the ground as the little fox was replaced with a stone statue with googly eyes. The young boy was going through Kagome's bag throwing things here and there.

"AH! My stuff," Kagome yelled.

Miyuki yelled, "Hey her stuff… Kagome why are you worried about it? You don't really have anything important in there."

"My school book," Kagome protested.

Miyuki gave her a blank look, "Like I said nothing important."

"The food…"

"HEY YOU LITTLE FOX, GET OUT OF THERE I DON'T CARE HOW ADORABLE YOU ARE," Miyuki yelled.

The boy pulled out the jewel shards, "At last, shards of the jewel!"

He jumped in the air and laughed as the flames spun around him, "Thanks and farewell!"

He poofed away and Kagome yelled, "He's gone!"

"Let's not state the obvious Kagome," Miyuki said hugging the food looking for the little boy.

They all noticed a skull crawling away with a tail poking out of it. Inuyasha proceeded to chase after it.

A few minutes later…

"Mine is a tragic tale…," the young boy said with a knot he received from Inuyasha on his head.

Miyuki sat next to Kagome as she asked, "Why are trying to steal the Jewel Shards?"

"My name is Shippo, and I need them to avenge my father," the little boy said.

Kagome looked at him, "Avenge… your father was killed?"

Miyuki gave the small boy a sad look. She knew all too well how he may feel at the moment. She moved over to Shippo and Hugged him gently, "I'm so sorry to hear that Shippo…my parents were killed too…"

This caused everyone's eyes to fall on Miyuki who was being characteristically serious and sad.

"I was really young when it happened too… it was an terrible accident and I was the only survivor," she said with tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them away and smiled, "So how about I adopt you as my baby brother that way we won't be lonely…"

Shippo looked at her with a sad expression and shook his head, "I need to avenge my father at the moment…"

Miyuki laughed and ruffled his hair, "Well I'm still going to call you my lil' bro, so get used to it."

Inuyasha looked at Miyuki deep in thought, "So that's what she meant back at the Sesshomaru incident. She must have had it rough like me and the kid I guess…"

He pulled the jewel shards from his robes, "So you were hoping to take theses…"

"When did you get those," Kagome yelled snatching them back.

The two started fight over the jewel shards, and Miyuki tried to break them up.

Shippo yelled, "Willing you three listen to me!"

"Oops," they murmured.

Shippo continued crossing his arms, "These people are crazy…"

Inuyasha and Miyuki yelled, "HEY, WE HEARD THAT!"

After fighting and yelling they began to travel with each other. Kagome was riding her bike with Shippo in the basket.

Miyuki walked on the side with Inuyasha and thought, "How did she get it up the well by herself while climbing… Kagome is secretly an amazon with super human strength… yep that explains everything."

Inuyasha looked at Miyuki and thought, "Why do I feel like she just thought something stupid…"

Kagome and Shippo were having a conversation, "So your father had a shard of the jewel."

They gathered around Shippo again and continued to listen, "Yeah. They're called the Thunder Brother are the ones that did this. They kill any demon with them and take them for themselves."

Myoga hopped on Miyuki, "The Thunder Brothers…I heard they were just some ruffians."

Miyuki said, "What are they a demon version of Thor and Loki or something…"

"Door and Low key," everyone asked tilting their heads to the side.

Miyuki hopped up ignoring them and smiled, "But that means there is a sexy ass demon close by. OH YEAH!"

Inuyasha punched her in the head, "Shut up, monkey girl."

"Leave me alone dog boy," she yelled holding her head with animated tears.

He looked to the group and smirked, "But who cares who they are. Let's defeat them and take their jewel shards. It'll be easy."

Shippo frowned, "Don't make me laugh. You don't stand a chance against them!"

"Why would you say that…I mean we've killed plenty of demons for far for shards," Miyuki asked until she saw a butterfly.

He looked at Inuyasha, "You're a half demon aren't you?"

Inuyasha flinched and stared at the boy, "And what of it?"

Shippo scoffed, "My father was a real demon. If he couldn't handle them what can a mutt like you-."

"Shippo! What kind of thing is that to say," Kagome yelled cutting the young fox off.

Miyuki frowned, "Ohhhhhh you said the M- word…"

Inuyasha punched Shippo in the head, and as Shippo looked up Inuyasha began to pummel the boy.

Myoga lectured, "Now, now M'lord, is that any way for a demon to act?"

"Stop it," Kagome yelled at the half demon.

Miyuki punched him in the head, "Go easy on my lil' bro, dog boy. We can't help that you're a mutt," Miyuki laughed earning a glare from Inuyasha.

She stuck her tongue out at him and noticed a squirrel and tried to chase it and Myoga said, "Why is she chasing animals lately?"

Miyuki said, "I don't know…"

Inuyasha punched Shippo on the head one last time. Shippo bowed saying sorry, but then pulled a statue with googly eye out of this kimono and slammed it on Inuyasha's hands. He then placed a seal on it.

"Hahahaha! Unless you can remove that seal that Jizo stays right there," he laughed.

Inuyasha glared, "Why you little…!"

Miyuki pointed at him and laughed, "You fall for the easiest tricks!"

"Shut up monkey girl and help me!"

"No way dog boy this is gold," she laughed.

Shippo hit the back of Kagome's neck trying to hit a pressure point, but fail miserably.

"THAT HURTS," she yelled.

He eeped then jumped in the air and yelled, "Foxfire."

He ran with the jewel shards. Miyuki started to chase him and yelled, "Shippo get back here!"

Kagome ran after them also and yelled, "I'm starting to get angry."

"Wait! Kagome! Miyuki, chase him after you've got this seal off," Inuyasha yelled comically.

As Miyuki chased after Shippo she hid her presence. She came up behind him as he muttered something. Then she stopped as she sensed something.

"It feels like a jewel shard…but shouldn't Kagome be the only one to sense those," she thought.

Then she remembered something about Kaede saying something about having the sight like her.

"Hm… now I'm even starting to wonder what I am," she thought as she grabbed Shippo.

He struggled, "Miyuki let me go!"

"Nope this is what happens when you steal lil' bro," she said slightly irritated.

Then a demon suddenly appeared before them. He looked like a lizard with two jewel shards in the center of his forehead. He also had only three strands of hair and a fox pelt around his waist.

Miyuki distanced themselves from him and cracked her knuckles, "Just my luck, but I haven't fought in a while so I hope this is worth it…"

"My, my, my… if it isn't the pup of our late opponent," the demon said. He looked at Miyuki, "and a mortal girl…"

Miyuki smirked narrowing her eyes.

Shippo trembled in fear for a moment until he noticed the pelt. His eyes widened, "Oh…!"

The demon followed his eyes and smirked, "Oh, I see you admire my pelt. Ask your father he had one just like it."

"Papa… you killed him," Shippo said as tears formed in his eyes.

Miyuki glared preparing to lung at the demon, "You bastard, how could you do that?"

Shippo glared and jumped from Miyuki, "I'll kill you!"

The demon punched him down to the ground. Miyuki kicked the demon's fist away as he went for another hit. She grabbed Shippo and hugged him to her body. She jumped away from the demon glaring.

"Touch my little brother again and I'll personally send your ass to hell and back," she said in a cold voice then she thought, "Damn… I sound like Sesshomaru now the sexy bastard… but gotta focus on this ugly bastard."

While Miyuki was thinking the demon sucker punched her, and she fell dropping Shippo in the process. The demon then kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air and passed out.

He looked at Shippo, "You have a shard of the Shikon Jewel… bring it out because if you don't…" Lightening began to form in his mouth.

Shippo began to shake, "N-No.."

Suddenly, an arrow was shot into the demon's nose, stopping him.

Kagome ran toward them out of breath, "I… I hit him…!"

The two demons looked at her as she pulled another arrow and yelled, "Don't move or else the next one is going straight between your eyes!"

"My nose… another girl," the demon said aloud.

Kagome kept the arrow aimed at the demon, "Shippo get over here!"

Shippo began to run toward Kagome only to have the chase after him. She released the arrow, but it only grazed his head. She pulled another arrow, but noticed the demon was acting strangely. As two of his hair fell he started to have a whole spaz attack.

"No…MY HAAAAIR," he yelled as tears began to stream down his face.

Kagome and Shippo hopped back as he glared at them with a lot of hatred. He used his lightening attack, knocking Kagome and Shippo out. When Shippo came to he hid in the brushes.

The demon walked over and saw that it was only Kagome, "Hm, only the girl…she is lovely, but I'm more interested in the other one," he walked over to Miyuki and grabbed her.

They flew off and Shippo ran back to Kagome as he thought, "She tried to save me… and I left her…"

* * *

_When Miyuki opened her eyes she was in an unfamiliar room with a man and woman. She waved her hand in their faces, but they didn't respond. She looked around and noticed the woman was pregnant rubbing her stomach affectionately._

_Miyuki thought, "Another weird dream… but why does this place seem so familiar…"_

_The man smiled at the woman and put his hand on her stomach, "This child of ours shall make a fine leader. He will be the bridge between our clans."_

"_You say 'he' as if it could not be a girl," the woman smirked._

_He smirked, "It'll defiantly be a boy…"_

_Then it fast forward to the actual birth._

"_What the hell… I didn't know we could fast forward. Oh can we rewind and pause," She thought but stopped once she saw the midwife pull the baby out._

_The woman smiled, "It's a healthy baby girl M'lord and M'lady."_

_The woman took her baby and stuck her tongue out at her husband, "Seeee, I told you it could be a girl."_

_Miyuki sweat dropped, "This woman reminds me of my…. Mother?"_

_The man smiled, "She is a beauty… What should we name her?"_

_A they thought about it a butterfly flew into the room and landed on the babies nose. The baby looked at it in confusion at first, but giggled as she tried to catch it. She cried when it flew away. The couple laughed and the woman began to rock the child._

"_Shush little one…Hm how about Chou," she said smiling at the baby who closed her eyes falling asleep._

_The husband gently grabbed the baby and smiled, "Yes… Chou Kurogane… my little warrior."_

_He raised her up like Simba from the Lion King and began to laugh waking the now newborn Chou._

"_He's got issues," Miyuki sweat dropped._

_The vision started to fade and the last thing she saw was a girl probably no older the 18 standing before her with her eyes closed. She had long black hair that reached her waist and curled at the tips. An elegant face with smooth slightly tan skin. She wore a mixture of a samurai and ninja outfit with purple armor. She had a solid black blade attached to the back of her waist with no sheath. The girl opened her eyes to reveal a brilliant purple._

_She pointed to Miyuki and said, "Soon…"_

Miyuki's eyes shot open and she grabbed her head panting slightly.

"Just why the hell does that keep happening… am I on a cutting board?," she thought as she looked around and saw the demon next to a huge pot.

"Hold the hell on, this fool is not making food out of me," she thought crawling away slowly.

He turned around, "She's awake…"

Miyuki stood up and put her hands on her waist, "Hey demon, where the hell am I, and are you planning to eat me?"

"My name is Manten, and no I don't plan to eat you, but it is said that new hair thrives on the flesh of a lovely maiden…and so I will boil you down and rub you on my head," he explained.

Miyuki stared at Manten and face palmed, "What the hell! I'd rather be eaten dammit!"

He put his hand to his lips to shush her, "Please be quieter, please. If my brother Hiten finds out, then you truly shall be eaten!"

As soon as he said that a man broke down the door. He had black hair pulled back in a long braid, red eyes, and three jewel shards in the center of his forehead.

"Manten! I didn't expect you to be here," Hiten said with his arm around a shirtless demoness with a snake around her neck.

"Damn~ He's sexy," Miyuki drooled.

Hiten looked to at Miyuki, "Is that a girl?"

"She is my prey," Manten stuttered.

They seemed to ignore her as the demoness said, "That's your brother? I see little resemblance…"

Miyuki and Manten glared at her as Miyuki said, "I don't like this bitch. You are real rude not all siblings look alike, whore."

She nudged Manten, "I got yo back."

Manten and Hiten looked at the Miyuki in shock as the woman glared at her.

"Silence you foolish mortal wretch," the demon said as her snake hissed at Miyuki.

She glared at the snake and hissed back. The snake backed down and Miyuki glared at the woman, "You wanna go? I've been itching to beat someone's ass lately. You wanna be the next victim you ugly heffa?!"

She lunged for the woman, however Manten held her back. She still managed to pull the demon with her.

"Let me at her," Miyuki yelled growling at the woman who smirked.

Manten sweat dropped, "This is a strong mortal girl…"

Hiten brought the woman closer to him and said, "Worry not I've got a much better catch."

"Heh," the woman coyly laughed and sent a look toward Miyuki who pouted and crossed her arms.

She muttered, "Whatever…"

"Tell me, Manten…Have you found anymore shards of the jewel," Hiten asked.

Manten thought about it and a look of realization came on his face, "Oh…I…I remember…"

"What," he brother asked.

He rubbed his head, "I did find them…but you see brother…"

Hiten smiled, "What do you mean… 'but'? Surely you didn't allow this human female to blind you to the Shikon Jewel shards…"

He punched a hole in the female demon next to find and yelled, "You did not let them get away!"

Miyuki put her arms up and said, "Whoa there… um let's calm down," then she saw the clean hole in the woman's head and ran over to her, "Wait… wait a minute…"

The brothers looked at her confused.

Hiten said, "What?"

"This… this is beautiful! Like it's just a clean punch… your hand went straight through. There isn't any blood or brains either. Haha I knew she was an idiot, she didn't have a brain," Miyuki said as she ran up to Hiten.

"Can you teach me how to do that," she covered her face, "Don't use me as an example," she uncovered her face, "But still can you teach me that."

She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. He smirked and said, "You are a strange girl…"

"So is that a yes," she said hopefully.

"…Maybe…"

"Woot woot, well I'm happy," she cheered sitting back on the giant cutting board.

Manten explained things to Hiten.

"That fox demon has the shards," Hiten asked.

He turned around and started to walk out.

Manten asked, "Are you pursing him now, elder brother."

"What else fool? Follow me," he said.

Miyuki thought, "Soooooo you're going to leave me here… okay."

Then he grabbed a giant knife and held it over her head, "Oh…Hiten one moment."

Miyuki jump out of the way in time and grabbed one of the beams on the ceiling hugging it for dear life. She yelled, "What the hell man!"

"Why I'm going to kill you so you can't flee. I must have my hair potion, you see," he explained.

Miyuki yelled, "Hair potion my ass! Like what the hell dude I defended you against that heffa, and your brother said he was going to teach me how to punch a hole in someone's face!"

"Sorry," he said as he threw the knife at Miyuki.

She dodged again and landed on her feet and she said, "Look we can do this all day, but if you kill me…"

"If I kill you…," he repeated.

Miyuki smirked, "You'll never find the Shikon Jewel shards, for I can see them."

This got Hiten's attention and Manten questioned her, "What?"

"Have you heard of Inuyasha? He's a really powerful demon…" she said crossing her arms.

Hiten looked at her, "Powerful? He's only half-demon."

She shook her head, "But he is powerful because he already gathered most of the Shikon shards together for himself."

Both brothers looked shocked and stared at Miyuki.

She thought, "Thank god for my beautiful lying skills…"

Hiten walked to her leaving a few inches between them, "Girl, if this is a lie…"

"Damn, I can never get used to these sexy demons getting in my personal bubble," she thought as she blushed slightly taking a step back.

"Ha! Lie… the thing is Inuyasha see me as a sister with whom he loves dearly. If you offer me… he'll hand over the jewels without a fight," she said with a dramatic pose looking at the roof.

Manten seemed suspicious, "Hiten… surely this is a deceit to…"

Miyuki glanced at them as Hiten smirked, "I can believe it."

He grabbed Miyuki by the front of her shirt, "Girl, you will lead us to your brother of a half-breed…and know that if I find you have deceived me…" he grabbed her by the chin and tilted it to his," you will find yourself with a hole in this lovely face of yours."

She blushed and said, "But can we do it tomorrow, I'm sure you need to rest…and I really do want to learn to punching thing."

He smirked and laughed, "You're a very interesting human. Maybe after I slay your brother I'll keep you as my personal jewel detector… or for other purposes." He licked his lips.

Miyuki sweat dropped, "Not to eat right…"

Manten and Hiten laughed as he released her, "So innocent this will be fun."

They started to walk away leaving Miyuki in shock as she finally got what he was saying and a blush lite up her face.

Hiten turn around and said, "Come on, girl. Let's practice punching things if you really want to learn that trick."

Miyuki smiled, "Coming!"

She ran after them and thought, "Hey they aren't all that bad… anyone teaching me violence is okay in my books."

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo decided to make camp for the night. Kagome was worried but she still managed to go to sleep. Shippo slept with Kagome in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha sat in a tree and looked at the mountain the Thunder Brothers dwell.

"That idiot monkey girl better not get herself killed," Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes going to sleep as well.

* * *

"Aaaaah," Miyuki yelled as she punched her eighteenth melon of the night, her hand finally making all the way through it.

She cheered jumping up and down, "Oh yeah, I'm the best!"

Hiten who was sitting observing her smirked, "Girl you certainly are entertaining. What is your name?"

She turned to him and smirked, "My name is Miyuki, and where the hell did you get all these melons?"

"Stole them from a village near by," he smirked.

Miyuki gasped, "There's a village near by?"

"Yeah…"

Miyuki sat next to him and said, "Good that will be my next stop them."

She yawned and stretched as Hiten thought, "Why doesn't she fear my brother and I…," he smirked, "Maybe I can change that…"

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the giant cutting board and straddled her waist. Miyuki's eyes shot open and she struggled.

"What the fuck are you doing dude," she yelled squirming under him.

He brought his face cover and said seductively, "Didn't I say I'd keep you here for other…purposes?"

The blush on her face was as red as a tomato and she stuttered, "B-but surely you don't want a human woman like me… I mean I'm too different aren't I?"

He nipped her ear and said, "That's why I find you so interesting Miyuki. Who wants a whiny human who will irritate them?"

She struggled more and said, "True but still-"

She stopped as he ripped her shirt opened. She looked at him with fear as he gave her and evil smirked.

Miyuki trembled and thought, "Oh God this is really happening… I've never felt so useless…"

As he leaned in she shut her eyes and snapped her head to the side.

He chuckled, "Maybe you are like any other woman, too weak to even defend yourself."

Miyuki's eyes shot open at those words and she glared at the demon on top of her. She tightened her fist and thought, "This sexy son of a bitch just called me weak. I am not like any other woman. I am Miyuki mother fucking Soma dammit and I must certainly not some weak ass damsel in distress!"

She snatched her wrist away from the demon before her and punched him in the cheek with enough force to make his face snap to the side. Hiten looked at Miyuki with a shocked expression and placed a hand on his jaw.

Miyuki glared at him and said, "Look I don't care if you're a demon who possesses some of that stupid ass Shikon Jewel, but don't you ever and I mean EVER question my strength. I've had to fight to prove myself to be stronger than any man from where I'm from, and believe me I'm stronger than any of them so I don't need SOME DEMON TRYING TO CALL ME WEAK AND TAKE MY GOODIES DAMMIT!"

She panted trying to catch her breath. Hiten gave her a blank expression for a moment before his smirk reappeared on his face.

Manten ran into the kitchen, "What's going on brother… and where did these melons come from?"

He looked at their position and blushed slightly. Hiten waved his brother off, "Nothing just having a little chat with our hostage here. You can go now."

Manten abided his brother's orders and left. Miyuki had back away into the wall as Hiten turned his attention back on her with her glare still strong.

"Come any closer and I'll kick to dog shit out of you," she growled.

He slammed his hand on the side of his face causing her to flinch, but she still glared. He laughed and said, "Now I've really taken a liking to you. Never in my life has a human been so bold as to fight me or punch me in the face no less. I like a fearless woman."

She thought, "Well I don't like you anymore even if you are pretty smexy. I hope Inuyasha kills you…"

Hiten cut her thoughts short as he leant in and kissed Miyuki on the lips. Her eyes shot open comically. He smirked into the kiss.

As he pulled away he said, "You taste nice…"

Miyuki was speechless she just had the comical look on her face. He smirked and left the room.

"H-h-he just kissed me…THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS DAMMIT! AND CAN YOU PLEASE BRING ME SOME NEW CLOTHES," Miyuki screamed.

The next day Hiten had thrown Miyuki some new clothes to prepare for the battle. She got dressed and looked in a mirror. She wore a sleeveless, purple kimono top with a lightning and cloud design. She had a black obi that formed a huge bow with the ribbons reaching her ankles, and black skin tight shorts that stopped at her thighs with purple armor attached to each side. Her black socks stopped below the knee with the same purple armor in the front of each shin and attached to her new Chinese shoes Hiten provided for her. She also had black gloves that didn't cover her ring and pinky finger that reached her above her elbows. The same armor was attached to those also but stopped at her shoulders, sporting a small spike on each one. Her hair was curly and out of her usual ponytail and reached down her back.

"First off, Hiten is too into himself for this mirror, and secondly, this looks great on me," she thought slowly twirling in the mirror.

Hiten walked in and leaned on the doorway, "Hmmm, it looks nice. Now come along."

She begrudgingly followed and blushed as she thought back to the night before.

"Stupid demons and their high sex drive embarrassing me and shit," she muttered as she got on the cloud thing with Manten trying to avoid his brother at all cost.

They took off in the sky and sped toward a random direction. Hiten suddenly readied his lightening attack and let it loose.

"So you dodged one…," he said standing in the air.

Miyuki looked down to see Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. She smiled and excitedly waved at the group and yelled, "Hey everybody!"

They looked at me and gave a sigh of relief.

Hiten looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Are you the half breed Inuyasha?"

Myoga hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Lord Inuyasha that is the older one Hiten."

Shippo hopped on Inuyasha's head and yelled, "You better not had lane a finger on Miyuki- neechan!"

"Aw you called me big sister," Miyuki smiled affectionately.

Hiten smiled, "Fear not. She is as whole as when we found her."

Manten flew down closer and Miyuki smiled and waved, "Yo!"

"She's still alive…," Inuyasha thought his face softening a bit.

Hiten sneered, "Your face tells me that the tale is true. Give me all of the Jewel Shards and your sister will live!"

"Huh," Inuyasha gave the ultimate stale face.

Miyuki looked away avoiding eye contact with everybody as Kagome chuckled.

Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "Wait… who is this sister?"

"Dammit dog boy you couldn't just go with the flow you damn idiot," Miyuki yelled crossing her arms and turning her nose.

Manten rubbed her head, "Heh, it was a lie, huh?"

"Maybe….," Miyuki smiled innocently, "But in my defense you were about to chop me up…"

Kagome laughed, "But Inuyasha you two do act like brother and sister most of the time."

Inuyasha balled up his fist and yelled at Miyuki, "Besides, what fool would give up the jewel shards for you?!"

Miyuki gasped and yelled, "For your information I can sense them just like Kagome even though I don't know how, and after all the things we've been through. I can't believe you, you ungrateful ass mutt," she crossed her arms, "You know what fuck you Inuyasha! I'm not helping you at all just like with the fight with Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha yelled back, "Fine! No one asked for your help anyway!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Then they both yelled, "Shut up!"

Kagome, Shippo, and Myoga sweat dropped and thought, "They really are like brother and sister…"

"Well… it appears that the part about you having the jewel shards wasn't a lie," he sped to Inuyasha, "And that will seal your death!"

The two began to fight each other. Inuyasha held off the blade and pushed back.

"You have brute strength I'll give you that, but how long will you last…and I just might take the human girl back with me after killing you," Hiten said licking his lips.

"You sick bastard…," Inuyasha lunged at him again.

As they fought Kagome and Shippo were trying to figure out a way to get Miyuki back on their side.

Kagome yelled, "Miyuki jumped down."

"Nope," Miyuki said childishly.

A vein on Kagome's head appeared as she yelled, "If you don't get down here I'll burn the manga you had in your bag!"

"NOOOOOO, ANYTHING BUT MY MANGA. IT'S LIFE," Miyuki yelled as she jumped down landing gracefully. She ran over to Kagome and shook her, "Never destroy manga. I'm positive it's a sin."

Kagome gave her a blank look before pinching Miyuki's cheeks.

"OUCH!"

As Inuyasha and Hiten continued to fight Miyuki noticed that Manten you charging an attack and she grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to big a rock the size of a German Shepard. She lifted it up with ease and chunked it at Manten causing him to fall off his cloud and fire his attack at the ground. He created a large crater with him in the center.

Kagome and Shippo stared at her a little stunned as she said, "A Miyuki's work is never done."

She clapped her hands together dusting them off she looked at them, "What are you looking at?"

"Have you always been that strong," Shippo asked.

Miyuki thought about it she was always strong for a girl her age. She actually had the strength of a grown man, but she was never strong enough to pull off something like that before. Her thoughts were cut short as Manten tried to attack Kagome, Shippo, and her. Shippo used the Spinning top on this head causing his last to hairs to fall off. That's when Manten went berserk aiming his attacks in random directions.

"Run," Miyuki yelled as she grabbed Kagome and Shippo. They hid and Shippo whispered a plan to them.

Manten attacked and Miyuki and Shippo pretending to be Kagome ambushed him. Kagome pulled the arrow from his nose and tried to stab him in the head as Miyuki and Shippo tried to hold him down. However, he slapped Shippo away and stomped on him. He then smacked Miyuki out the way and kicked her in the stomach and couple of times knocking the wind out of her.

"Shit, that hurts," Miyuki thought with tears forming.

He grabbed Kagome by the neck and began to choke her.

"I may not be able to harm Miyuki because of Hiten's interest in her, but you I can kill without a second thought," he yelled.

Shippo looked over to Miyuki who was writhing in pain and passed out. He lunged at Manten and bit down into his flesh. Manten began to choke Kagome and pummel Shippo at the same time. Inuyasha was on longer armed either. Then fight seemed hopeless.

"Open your eyes Miyuki," Miyuki thought as she struggled to open her eyes and flinched from the pain in her stomach. When she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha's sword come flying into Manten's chest.

"Nice going dog boy," she thought as she struggled to get up. She walked over and yanked the blade from the dead demon. She threw it back to Inuyasha, but Hiten deflected it sending it flying back to the ground. He used as attack to send Kagome and Shippo flying. He ran to Manten and began to cry.

"Manten, not my Manten," he cried holding his brother.

Kagome looked at him, "He's crying…"

Miyuki frowned and looked away, "…Hiten…"

"Manten, my brother…," he then he shoved his hand in Manten's chest and pulled out his heart.

Miyuki stared at him in disbelief and Kagome gasped.

Hiten said, "I swore brother…to be with you forever…"

He bit into the heart and Miyuki stared and began to feel queasy, "I don't feel so good…"

Hiten looked over to Miyuki and she fainted again, but caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at Inuyasha and said, "You half breed, I should do to her as you did to my brother…"

"You better not harm Miyuki you damn monster," Inuyasha shouted.

Hiten smirked and held Miyuki tighter to his body, "What's it to you half breed. I thought she didn't matter to you," he licked her neck before kissing it.

Inuyasha lunged at him as he placed Miyuki on the ground. They began to fight again, but Kagome shot an arrow at one of the wheels keeping Hiten suspended in the air. He steal attacked Inuyasha who was holding off the attack with his sheath for Tetsusaiga. Soon he threw it to the side and punched Hiten flying. Hiten started to glow as if on fire, and he lunged for Inuyasha again, but he held it off with the sheath. Shippo ran to try to grab the sword and Kagome chasing after him. Hiten fired one of Manten's lightning blast, and it hit both of them setting them on fire. Inuyasha began to get angry and head-butted the demon. The sheath called the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha took the last Thunder Brother down. He looked over to see Kagome and Shippo covered in a blue flame.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile, "You did it…you defeated the demons."

Myoga hopped, "Those must be their ghost here to say their final farewells."

"What," he asked and thought, "So this is the end?"

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha thank you for everything."

"Same here," Shippo smiled, "My dad's soul can rest in peace now."

The flame began to burst and extend upwards.

Inuyasha jumped over and grabbed Kagome's hand and yelled, "No don't leave me!"

The fire disappeared but Kagome and Shippo were still there.

"Huh? You're still alive," he asked still holding her hand.

Kagome said, "Um…yeah…what do you mean by don't leave?"

Shippo looked at the sky, "Father…you protected us with your foxfire…"

He smiled and ran over to Miyuki who was out cold.

"Miyuki-neechan, are you okay," he asked worried and shook her.

She groaned and opened her eyes, "…Shippo… hey little bro… did Inuyasha beat them?"

"Yeah he did," he smiled with tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran up to Miyuki and Shippo. Inuyasha said, "He did a number on you, huh."

Kagome bent down beside her and said, "Don't worry Miyuki we'll get you back to Kaede's village and have you healed up in no time."

"But if you get hurt again like this I'll be the one to kick your ass," Inuyasha scoffed.

Miyuki grinned, "That's good…I'm going back to sleep now dog boy."

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and he thought, "Stupid monkey girl you better not get beat like this again… I'll admit you are a little sister to me kid."

**A/N:Yeah… I got lazy toward the end of the chapter with Hiten and Inuyasha's fight, but I was getting sleepy and really wanted to finish the chapter. Hoped you liked it. Review!**


End file.
